1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to evaporative devices and pertains in particular to those in which condensate is dispersed by electrically heating the condensate until it vaporizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerating devices generate substantial amounts of condensate during operation. That condensate must be removed, and, typically, the condensate is collected in a container and then heated until it vaporizes. Heretofore, the heating elements have been self contained; that is, they heat by mechanical conduction. Consequently, timing devices, a thermostatic control, or a liquid level sensing device is required to control the operation of the electrical heating elements. When those devices fail, however, serious consequences are experienced including the possibility of fire and other disasterous effects.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to achieve evaporation of condensate in a safe, efficient and trouble free manner.
In accordance with one important feature of this invention, efficient heating is achieved by interacting the condensate with a salt impregnated blotter-like element to form an electrolyte and then evaporating the electrolyte with heat generated by passing an electrical current through two electrodes and the electrolyte when the electrolyte wets the surfaces of the electrodes.
In accordance with another feature of this invention, safe operation is achieved by disposing an electrically grounded plate between a cover plate and the electrodes and perforating the grounded plate and cover plate with misaligned apertures to prevent mechanical egress into the container.